


rogha níos éasca

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: "Tá a fhios agat, Emma, bhí mé ag smaoineamh go bhféadfadh muid teacht ar chomhréiteach."





	rogha níos éasca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an easier alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484821) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Tá a fhios agat, Emma, bhí mé ag smaoineamh go bhféadfadh muid teacht ar chomhréiteach."

Thóg Emma a míshásta - agus níl sí cinnte an bhfuil níos mó ag an mbean ag baint úsáide as a hainm nó an focal comhréitigh.

"Is léir go bhfuil na hintinn is fearr ag Henry i gcroílár, agus tá ... b'fhéidir go ndearna tú míthuiscint ort. Fuaireamar dinnéar anocht, agus tugaimid aithne ar a chéile i ndáiríre. "

Tá a fhios aici gur chóir di a rá, bheadh díomá ar Henry. Henry - i ndáiríre, is é seo an bealach is fearr chun a fhicsean a thaispeáint dó, a bhí, go maith.

"Ba mhaith liom sin, Regina."

Agus dá mba mhian léi sin i ndáiríre, is fearr is fearr.


End file.
